


Tony's Place

by I_Teach_Maths



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actions perceived as non-con, Alpha Steve, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance, Self Deprecating Tony, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Teach_Maths/pseuds/I_Teach_Maths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Tony Stark first let his past influence his entire being, before taking the help offered to him by the rest of the Avengers to realize that what his father raised him to believe is not the truth.</p><p>How Tony realized that he was worth more than the outdated stereotype of an Omega his father made him believe he deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate your input!  
> Random FYI - British spelling.

Tony had known from a young age that he had never been good enough, and never would be. His father had told him this often enough while he was growing up. He could walk and run by the age of one year old, but didn’t start to talk until he was two years old. When he did start to talk he was using full sentences, however, and not the single words that were common for babies. When he was four and built his first circuit board, his father criticized the clumsiness of the circuit, even though it worked perfectly and his only mistake was his still lingering slight toddler clumsiness, that resulted in untidy work.  
  
When Tony had designed, built and programmed his first bot DUM-E at the age of nine, and presented it to his father as a Father’s Day gift, he’d asked with a sneer “What does it _do_?” and when Tony had replied that DUM-E fetched things and handed them to you if you couldn’t reach, and could even make some things for you if they weren’t too difficult to do. His father sneered some more and told their butler, Jarvis, to dispose of it. Tony had found it in the corner of his room later that night, a room his father never stepped foot in.  
  
When he was thirteen and had built his own engine, his father’s only comments were to ask what improvements he had made and to snort derisively when he answered that he’d improved the fuel efficiency by three hundred percent.  
  
Tony presented each of his new inventions to his father as soon as he was sure that it was safe and in working condition. At first his father belittled what he’d made in some way or another each and every time, and then later he started belittling Tony himself however and whenever he saw fit. It started when he was eight, when he saw Tony in the hallways he’d ask him why he wasn’t in his room making more of his funny little thingies, because it always made him laugh.  
  
The last time Tony did any of his homework in the kitchen, kept company by Jarvis while he cooked dinner, he was fourteen and busy with his science homework. His father came into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, because apparently he couldn't wait the half an hour more it would take Jarvis to finish dinner. He glanced at Tony as he cut up his sandwich and dropped the knife on the counter and said “Take your colouring back to your room, Anthony.” In such a cold tone of voice that all Tony could do was bite his lip, grab all of his stuff up in one sweep of his arms, and leave the kitchen as quickly as he could. The way that his father said his name, and always used his full name was the reason why he went by Tony everywhere else.  
  
He’d also taken to putting Tony down at public events that he was forced to attend. The only response available to Tony was to bite his lip and look down at his shoes. If he opened his mouth to either agree or disagree with whatever his father had said, he would be called something even worse, or be sent to his room for three days, with only a sandwich a day, refusing to lay a hand on him. His father’s comments always started out being subtle enough that others didn’t recognise it for what it was, and progressed into what was seen as reprimands for being a mouthy kid. When they were in private, however, the comments became openly insulting.  
  
When Tony presented at fifteen, he was at school. He presented as an Omega, with none of the usual pre-presentation signs that appeared regardless of what the individual will present as. His first heat came on very suddenly and very strongly. He got jumped in his classroom by five Alphas before the Beta teacher, with the help of the rest of the kids in the class, most of whom had not yet presented, could get him cut off from them and herded him to the nurse’s office where he got locked in the small store room which was the only place with a lock they could find so close to the front of the school.  
  
Tony could hear as the nurse phoned his father, keeping it on speakerphone as she prepared what she could that would mask his scent when he got sent through the bit of school that was left to reach the car when he got picked up. “This is Howard Stark.” His father answered.  
  
“Sir, this is Nurse White from Tony’s school. He’s just gone into his first heat. He didn’t experience any of the usual pre-presentation symptoms and didn’t know that he’d have to stay home.”  
  
Before she could go on Howard interrupted “He presented as an Omega?”  
  
“Yes, sir, it happened about half an hour ago. He was accosted by five Alphas that are in his class, but luckily the teacher and the rest of the students in his class were able to get him to us before he got hurt, and the only thing that happened was that his clothes were torn up.”  
  
“Where is he now?”  
  
“He’s in my supply closet here in the nurse’s office; he will be safe in there until you can come pick him up.”  
  
“Jarvis will fetch him at the usual time, as you said, he’s not in danger.” Howard said before he hung up.  
  
Tony was holding his knees to his chest tightly, huddled in the corner. He shifted his hand slightly to see his watch, calculating how long it would be before Jarvis was there to pick him up. He’d presented just after lunch, which meant that he had about two and half more hours to wait before Jarvis was there to pick him up, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave with all the rest of the students at the school, and hoped that he could either head out a couple of minutes before them, or that Jarvis would wait for him and not assume that he’d skipped out on school.  
  
He was greatly relieved when the nurse led him out of the school ten minutes before the end of the day, and straight to the car where Jarvis was waiting for him. He was moaning and whimpering by this stage from the heat and emptiness his body was urging him to slake and fill. Jarvis looked absolutely shocked when he caught a whiff of Tony, and stared after him for a few seconds before he collected himself, closed the door and got into the driver’s seat of the car to take Tony home.  
  
He took Tony to his room, putting him in bed and trying to cool him down in vain with wet washcloths on his forehead. He brought him soup and water and a little bit of bread, hoping he’d be able to stomach at least the bread with the soup. When Howard got home late that night after a benefit he’d attended, he called Jarvis to his study. “Get the boy packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. I’m sending him to a gender reassignment facility.” He said.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said. If he dared speak up against what Howard wanted he knew that he would be fired and forbidden from ever seeing Tony again, and that a cold unfeeling replacement would be hired who would turn a cold shoulder to Tony. He knew that Tony, who was barely surviving as it was, would not survive in those conditions.  
  
He headed back to Tony’s room, where he packed trainers, jeans, t-shirts, sweats, and underwear for Tony. He’d heard about gender reassignment facilities, and feared what would happen to Tony there.  
  
In the morning, Jarvis woke Tony from his fitful sleep, and sent him to shower and get dressed. Tony had not expected to be allowed to get out of bed until his heat had run its course, as Omegas who weren’t mated were sequestered away during their heats. “Jarvis, have I got to go to school?” Tony asked a little fearfully when he was dressed and back in his room.  
  
“No, Tony. Your father is sending you to a reassignment facility.” Jarvis said.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Tony said, he was barely even surprised. He accepted what he was told, and followed after Jarvis, who carried his bag to the car.  
  
His father was waiting in the foyer for him and said “I’ve signed you up for their most extreme treatments. They’ve had great success turning your kind into Alphas with it, so hopefully you can at least manage to turn into a Beta.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Tony replied.  
  
He sat in silence, squirming from his body’s needs all the way to the facility his father had signed him up at. When they had pulled up at the facility three hours later, and Jarvis had taken his bag out of the car he said softly to Tony “I’ll come to pick you up in two weeks; that’s how long this treatment lasts. I wish you didn’t have to go through with this.” Tony just shrugged his shoulders as he clutched his arms around his middle.  
  
They entered the facility in silence, and Jarvis signed Tony in with the help of a signed letter from his father that stated who Tony was and what treatment he wanted for him. Tony was taken up to his room, a small room with only enough space for the bed and bedside table that also served as a closet while the patients, as they were called, were there, with only enough room left to enter the room.  
  
Tony put his bag in the bedside table and followed the nurse that was showing him the place to the cafeteria where lunch was just starting. Tony took the plate of food she handed him and sat down at an empty table, looking at the people that surrounded him while he picked at the food. All the other patients were sitting and talking together in small groups. They were smiling and laughing and talking animatedly. Tony couldn’t believe that anyone would want to be there.  
  
When lunch was over, the same nurse that had showed him around earlier was back to take him to the procedure room he would get his treatments in. When the doctor arrived he was told unceremoniously to strip down completely so that he could be examined. The doctor did a full body examination, checking his heart rate and lungs, his muscle development, and ending the examination by telling him to bend over the bed so that his channel could be inspected. Tony didn’t know what that meant, until he’d bent over as he’d been told and the doctor pushed three fingers into him. “He’s produced a lot of slick, more than is to be expected; and he’s quite tight, considering he’s been in heat for almost twenty four hours now. Otherwise he is in peak physical health.” The doctor spoke to the nurse who was taking notes over Tony’s cry of surprise and pain. “We’ll start immediately with his treatment, four times a day.” He finished, pulling his fingers out of Tony and taking his gloves off.  
  
Tony was given injections an hour before breakfast, halfway between breakfast and lunch, halfway between lunch and dinner, and an hour after dinner each day. His heat lasted for three days even with the injections being given to him, causing the doctor to believe that his heat would have lasted at least six if he’d hadn’t been treated.  
  
The treatments made Tony violently ill. He threw up everything he ate, and couldn’t manage to do much more than sleep. After the third day of him staying in his room he was told that he had to socialize with the others that were there. When he wasn’t in the examination room for his treatments, he was in one of the rec rooms where the others hung out. He kept shivering from the fever he had, and kept a bucket close to his side so that he wouldn’t make a mess on the floor when he inevitably threw up again. He wasn’t surprised when the other patients stopped frequenting that room and starting going to another.  
  
Tony kept going to that rec room, and took to playing with a deck of cards he found there, and generally kept to himself the whole time he was there. When Jarvis came to fetch him when the two weeks were up, he was far skinnier than he’d been before, but his gender characteristics had changed tremendously. His penis was no longer the average five inches for an Omega, but was now the average eight inches of an Alpha. His scent had changed, from the gentle and sweet scent of an Omega to the strong earthy scent of an Alpha.  
  
After his check up on his last day at the facility, the doctor proclaimed the treatment a success and that Tony was now an Alpha. Jarvis was pleased to see him, and as soon as they reached home he prepared some soup for Tony to eat and nursed him back to health for the next three days until Howard instructed that he was to go back to school the next day.  
  
The rest of the students ostracized him when he went back; all of them knew what had happened to him, and having never liked him before he was now even more disliked. Even though everybody said that you had a right to choose for yourself, when an Omega left for a few weeks and came back as an Alpha, and it was obvious that they had been at a gender reassignment facility, they were sneered at and looked down on by all others. Even his teachers stopped calling on him in class as they had before, treating him as though he was barely there, and then mostly only to take in his work and hand it back.  
  
About a month after his return from the facility; Tony had a slight fever one day, and felt as though he had too much energy and too little to do with it. The next day, while he was at his father’s company to requisition some materials, he felt the same distinct feeling he’d felt at school when he’d presented and started his first heat. Almost instantly he was dragged into a lab that could lock by a young Alpha scientist, where he ripped his clothes off, bent him over one of the work tables in there and continued to assault him.  
  
While the young doctor was recovering, he was sitting on the floor close to where he’d left Tony limp over the work table. When Tony was over his shock a little he grabbed one of the beaker stands with a sturdy metal base firmly, swung it with all the strength he had left, and clocked the scientist over his head before he could react any more than to duck away a little. The scientist slumped over where he sat, and Tony spared only a moment to make sure that he had only knocked the man out and hadn’t killed him.  
  
He pulled his clothes to cover himself as much as he could, and shuffled to the furthest corner of the room from the door. He stayed there for hours until somebody tried to get into the room and couldn’t open the door. He called for security, who came to break down the door, and found Tony where he was still huddled in the corner, staring at them in fear with wide eyes. They could determine from the smell in the room what had happened, including not only the activity itself, but also the fear that Tony had felt while it was happening.  
  
One of the Beta members of the security team approached him slowly with a blanket that he wrapped around Tony, and then coaxed him up and out of the corner and to the security rooms of the tower. Once there she had Tony relay the entirety of what had happened, in order for his father to be able to file charges against the scientist, before Jarvis was called to take him home.  
  
When he found out later that the scientist had managed to impregnate him, his father informed him that he would be home schooled for the remainder of the year until the baby was born and that he was to tell no one, ever that he’d had one. The only people that would know would be him, Jarvis, Tony himself, and the doctor and nurse that would be aiding him during the pregnancy and delivery of the baby. All tests and assignments would be administered by Jarvis and sent back to the centre from which the materials would come to be graded.  
  
Tony was relatively happy for the duration of his pregnancy, because he was left relatively alone to focus on his inventions and creations. When he was seven months along a plain, functional crib and changing table was installed in his room, and was stocked with all of the basic items that would be needed to take care of a baby. Tony was relieved when he saw the items in his room, because it meant that he would be allowed to take care of the baby. Even though the baby came from a situation that was still causing him multiple nightmares each night, it was something that he’d made even if he hadn’t planned it and moulded it with his hands.  
  
The only things that Tony was proud of were the things that he’d made himself. His grades didn’t matter because what he was taught in school was not only repetitive, but easy, for Tony. What he created in his own time; that was what he was proud of because he had done that himself, and it was a reflection of himself. Even if his father couldn’t appreciate his creations, Tony was still proud of them because it showed that he could do _something_. He knew that he would put his heart and soul into the baby, he would shower it with affection and praise, and he would give it structure to live by, and when it was grown he would be able to say that he’d provided the world with a productive human being, even if he wasn’t one; his father had told him this often enough that he knew it must be true.


	2. Chapter 1

When the time came and he went into labour he suffered through the first four hours of it on his own until the nurse came for his daily check up and called for the doctor. He’d been pacing around his room with a notebook in his hand, making notes for the next gadget he wanted to make; a baby monitor that not only monitored the baby, but also the baby’s most important vital signs and alerted the parent to any negative change.

He was ordered into the bed, and told when to do what. When the contractions started becoming more painful and he whimpered the doctor said “Your father doesn’t want to hear you, he’s hosting a company dinner in the dining room.”

Tony nodded and bit his lip to keep quiet, afraid that he’d either be left to go through this completely alone – he could do with medical assistance but no emotional assistance; but he couldn’t do without both, he needed someone there to help him – or that the baby would be taken away when it was born if he made a sound. The only sounds that he let out were a few soft whimpers and panting. He gritted his teeth together stubbornly, having let go of his lip when he tasted the first hint of iron in his mouth, not to make a sound. When the baby was born it let out a few soft cries, while it was being evaluated and cleaned up by the nurse. Even though Tony was ignored he couldn’t stop himself from asking “Is It a boy or a girl? Is my baby healthy?”

Both the doctor and the nurse ignored him to concentrate on their respective tasks. The nurse was checking the baby over making sure that there were no health problems, and the doctor was working Tony through his afterbirth and making sure that he wasn’t haemorrhaging, and stitching him up where he’d torn a bit. When both the doctor and the nurse were done with their respective tasks the doctor told him that he should keep his wound clean, and the nurse handed him his baby with the paperwork he’d need to fill in for its registration.

Before they could leave the room he asked again, louder this time “Is my baby healthy?” It was all he really wanted to know from them.

The nurse glanced back as she opened the door to leave “Yes.” The both of them left the room and closed the door firmly behind them. Tony looked down at the small baby in his arms. He didn’t know anything about it other than that it was healthy and his. He held the baby close to his chest as he struggled off of the bed and over to the changing table; the nurse had only wrapped it in a blanket after cleaning it and doing the health check.

Tony placed the baby on the changing table gently and carefully unwrapped the blanket. He stared in wonder for a few moments before he realised that he had a daughter, and she started to fuss before he jumped into action to grab a diaper and a Babygro to dress his daughter. As he was dressing her in one of the many plain white Babygros he decided to call her Michelle Vivian Stark, and when he had dressed her he wrapped her in the blanket again.

Picking her up, he rocked her to sleep while he turned the shower on to warm up so long. When she was asleep he placed her in the portable basinet and moved it into the bathroom to grab a quick shower to rid himself of the sweat he’d worked up during the delivery. She stayed asleep all through Tony’s shower and started fussing only after he’d gotten dressed. Tony scooped her up and headed back out to the bedroom with her.

He was unsure what she wanted; he hadn’t been taught most things that he would need to know about taking care of his baby, but he’d found a book in the house library just the previous day that would help him when he’d snuck in there carefully.

He snatched it up and looked up what she could want this early in life. The only things that could be wrong according to the book was that she could be wet, hungry, or tired. She’d just woken up, so it couldn’t be that; and when he checked her diaper by lifting the side of it out of the way he found it to be dry; that only left hungry. He turned to the section in the book that dealt with feeding of a baby that was so young.

The book was comprehensive; it dealt with both male and female Omega mothers, as well as Beta mothers, giving information, advice and tips for all of them. Tony quickly scanned the section on male Omega mothers. The book said that most male omega mothers could breastfeed their babies and didn’t need to rely on formula. He hadn’t noticed a change in his breasts, but he’d also never felt any of the precursors to presenting, nor any of the usual signs of an oncoming heat; so he thought that natural feeding for him could go either way. He followed the instructions in the book, pulled off his shirt to make the first time easier and pulled her close to his chest again, situating her with her face as close to his nipple as possible. His breasts had enlarged a bit during his pregnancy, which was to be expected, and hadn’t changed much later in his pregnancy as they should have.

Tony was glad when Michelle latched on rather quickly and started to suckle. He wasn’t entirely sure, but it felt as though she was getting something from him, and when she pulled away there was a definitely milky residue left over where her mouth had been. This reassured Tony that he would be able to take care of his baby and that he wouldn’t need to rely on formula.

Tony fed Michelle breast milk exclusively for six months as is recommended by most sources, and continued to breastfeed her multiple times a day along with solids until she no longer latched as often at two. In the following few years she still approached him a few times a week to suckle when she felt as though she needed it. When Michelle was just a month or so away from three Howard passed away, and Tony was left to inherit his father’s company and properties and money when he turned eighteen.

When Michelle was three, Tony was kidnapped and kept hostage in Afghanistan by a terrorist group; which eventually had him turning into Iron Man. This part of the story all of us know, however what most of us do not know is what happened when he arrived home, where the aging Jarvis had been looking after Michelle for him. Tony had never even told Rhodey or Pepper about Michelle, because he still remembered that Howard had told him that no one was to ever know that he’d had a kid because he couldn’t manage to turn into an Alpha properly; and that she’d probably be taken away from him if they knew.

By this time Tony had long ago created JARVIS the AI that would run his house in Malibu and his suit when it was in use, and whatever else he’d decided could do with some upgrade; but the original Jarvis was still around, if only just. When Tony came home from Afghanistan, he’d expected maybe a tearful hug from his daughter. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to push up his shirt as soon as the front door was closed and she’d reached the foyer and to latch onto him with such vigour that Tony thought he might start lactating again. He’d had to keep wiping the leaking breast milk away while he was held in that cave, to the amusement of those keeping watch over him, and had eventually stopped lactating not long into his stay there.

This fact didn’t seem to bother Michelle, who had been weaning in the weeks before he was abducted, and neither did the large round glowing object that was now imbedded in her Daddy’s chest. Tony sank down onto the floor, to hold his daughter and make it easier for her to suckle at his dry breast, just rocking her back and forth until she stopped ten or fifteen minutes later. “Hi, Baby.” Tony said, stroking her hair out of her face.

“Hi, Daddy. I missed you.” She said with a sob.

“I know, Baby, I missed you too. I wanted to hold you every day and to tuck you in at night and to give you your cereal in the mornings. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get back here, Baby.” He said to her softly.

“Were you really held in a cave, Daddy?” she asked.

“Oh, Baby, who told you that?” he asked.

“I saw it on the news. I’ve been watching the news every day since you didn’t come back when you’d said you would. They said that terromisms were keeping you there for months and that they’d wanted you to make weapons for them, but that you made something that helped you get out of there.” She said.

“Yes, Baby. Terrorists kept me locked in a cave, but I couldn’t make that weapons that they would just use to hurt innocent people, so I made this really big, heavy and dangerous suit to try and get out of there and back to you.”

“I’m happy that you came back, Daddy. What’s this thing?” she asked, patting the reactor with her small hand.

“That is something else I made in the cave. When they caught me, they used something that makes a lot of shrapnel and some of it the surgeon they had there couldn’t take out, so he put this thing in that keeps it away from my heart. It was running off of a car battery at first, but I made this because it is safer and much easier to carry around than a big old car battery. Now, enough about me. Tell me what you’ve been up to?” Tony asked and was immediately filled in on all that his daughter had been up to. She and Jarvis had kept a big file of all the pictures and photos and all other kinds of things that had been collected in the last few months while he was away.

Since Michelle’s birth Tony had gone through his heat cycle in a very regular pattern; that was much different from the heat cycle of any other Omega out there. Instead of going into heat for two or three days every three months as most Omegas did, Tony went into heat every five weeks for roughly seventeen or eighteen hours. Since that one occasion that Michelle was conceived, Tony had dealt with all of his heats on his own, but since he’d come back from Afghanistan that had become more and more difficult to do, because he’d started spending more and more of his time at the tower, where he’d invited the rest of the Avengers to move into after the Battle of Midtown, as it was being called.

He’d enrolled Michelle at the best boarding school in the country, ensuring her that he could be there within forty minutes if it was necessary with his suit, and explaining to her that it was to protect her that he sent her away to school. Smart as she was she understood what her Daddy was telling her and even agreed on most of the points that he made, but what assured her that he wasn’t sending her away because he didn’t want her around was the fact that every holiday they spent together at home, and he even came to visit her at school every so often on the weekends.


	3. Chapter 2

His heats were part of the reason why Tony spent so much of his time in his workshop, cut off from others and working himself into exhaustion. He figured that if he was in the habit of staying in his workshop for days on end, nobody would question him when his heat came and he’d locked himself in his workshop for a few days.

He’d engineered his workshop so that it was both scent-proof and soundproof, the reason he gave for this was that he wanted to make sure that it was safe and could contain whatever he was working on if it happened to go wrong. He’d ensured that the glass panelling could turn from clear to opaque when he needed it to, and used it when he was working on some of his projects as well as when he was riding out his heat in the workshop. The workshop’s air filtration system filtered out his heat hormones and replaced it with his usual everyday scent, of which Jarvis stored up some during the weeks between his heats to disperse again.

Tony hadn’t kept track of his cycle as closely as always, because of all the villainous activity in the city that required the help of the Avengers, and when JARVIS reminded him that his heat was due within the next couple of hours sometime, he was already safely in his suit and in the middle of a battle with some wannabe mad scientist who had engineered giant ferrets that he’d trained to destroy whatever he set them on.

Tony knew exactly when his heat started because the inside of his suit became saturated with the scent of not only his heat pheromones, but also the scent of his slick, which to this day hit him fast and hard. “JARVIS, can the suit keep my scent inside?” he couldn’t remember whether or not he had designed that feature into his suits.

“The suit has been designed to be water tight, therefore the scent can be contained, however it cannot be filtered out and will build up within the suit, sir.” JARVIS informed him.

“Do it, JARVIS. I can deal with it.” Tony said decisively. He knew that he couldn’t leave the fight before it was over without telling them what was wrong, and he couldn’t tell anybody that he had started a heat because he would be shamed, scorned and attacked.

The fight lasted for an hour and a half more and they first had to be debriefed at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, before Tony could rush back to Avengers Tower and lock himself in his workshop. He’d kept his faceplate down during the debrief, telling the others that one of the hits he’d taken had shorted out the circuits that operated it and that he’d get out of it once they were back at the Tower.

By the time Tony had reached his workshop, and Jarvis had initiated the correct protocols, he’d produced so much slick that it hadn’t just soaked the seat of his trousers, but it had run down his legs all the way past his knees. “JARVIS, can you get the suit cleaned up?” Tony asked as he struggled out of his trousers in the corner where he’d installed a cot ‘for when he passed out from exhaustion’.

He’d hidden a drawer in the wall that would never be found unless you knew that it was there. The drawer held his few dildos that he used only in extreme cases, usually doing without and suffering through the heat by working on one or another of his inventions. Most Omegas that were unmated, and even those that were, had a large collection of dildos, that they used with or without partners to spice up their love life, or just to get through a heat; but Tony could never just go out and buy dildos, so he had to sneak the four that he did have into his possession. The drawer not only hid and stored his dildos, but also sterilised them each time they’d been used.

As soon as he was close enough, Tony opened up the drawer and pulled out one of his larger dildos and pushed it into himself, turning it on as soon as it was seated inside him. The vibrations and size of the dildo worked him into his first orgasm quickly, and just kept going so that the unbearable heat didn’t have to build again.

This condition is how his childhood hero found him; writhing and moaning for release with a large orange dildo in his upturned arse. He’d given Captain America override codes for his workshop so that in extreme cases, if it was needed, that someone would be able to get to him. He’d given the same codes to Pepper years earlier, but so far no one had ever needed to use them while he was hiding in his workshop because of his heat. His actions and demeanour during the battle and the subsequent debrief had been strange enough for Steve to believe that Tony was in real danger of some sort. Tony knew that he couldn’t deny Steve anything, even though it didn’t seem that way to most other people by the way he snarked and complained about it.

Tony was just shouting out his third release when the door to his workshop was swept open with a near silent hiss and Steve stepped in before the door shut firmly and quickly behind him. Tony knew that JARVIS would spray some sort of scent close to the door that would hide his heat scent from the others, even if just by overpowering it. All the other Avengers were in mated pairs, but an Omega’s heat scent could send even a mated Alpha into a frenzy in which they would fuck the Omega in heat if they couldn’t get to their own Omega quickly.

Steve came in ranting “Tony, what was going on today? You weren’t your best; you were making so many mistakes that would have been so much worse if we weren’t fighting overgrown ferrets.” He hadn’t entered the lab far enough to see Tony yet, and was in full on rant mode. “You could have been seriously injured instead of your faceplate being shorted or whatever. And that shot that you through blindly almost hit -.”

He was about to say Hawkeye, because that was behind who the ferret; but at that moment Tony let out a moan when he shifted and the dildo pressed against his prostate. Steve spun around with his mouth open to continue his rant when he spotted Tony with the orange object that was obviously a dildo stuffed up his arse. He stood frozen, just staring at Tony for almost a minute, only shocked into movement when Tony moaned again, and finally took in what his senses were telling him.

“Steve, get out.” Tony managed to groan.

Steve first realised what he was hearing, because he’d been hearing it since he entered the room even while he was ranting. The next thing he made sense of in his head was the fact that Tony Stark, the most cocky self-assured person he knew, that he had believed all this time was an Alpha because of his scent; had a large orange dildo stuffed up his arse, which was on prominent display. The third thing that Steve realised was that his nose was picking up the very strong scent of Omega heat. He’d never smelled an Omega’s heat scent that was so strong before, or that called to him so strongly before either in his life.

Steve was hard as a rock within seconds of his brain taking in these three facts and putting together the fact that there was an Omega in heat in front of him. “Tony.” Was all Steve could get out.

Tony had been lost to his heat before the battle had even ended, and it had taken all of his willpower not to strip off his suit and bend over in invitation for the Alphas that surrounded him, the suit’s air filtration system was partly to credit for that, because he wasn’t constantly inhaling the scents of the Alphas that were surrounding him. Now that he was out of his suit and an Alpha was in the same room as him and could scent his heat, Tony couldn’t help but inhale the Alpha arousal pheromones that Steve was exuding. As soon as the scent hit him, Tony lifted his arse up further and almost begged Steve with one word “Please!”

Steve listened only to what he was seeing and hearing in the moment, and not the knowledge that his brain was trying to supply him with about the way that Tony obviously hid his condition from all those around him. Steve didn’t listen to the tiny voice in his head that Tony hadn’t given any indication that he was interested in Steve in any manner. All that Steve was listening to was what his nose was telling him from the pheromones in the air, and his ears were telling him that Tony hadn’t said no, but please.

Steve was out of his suit in record time and strode over to Tony. He just stood there admiring Tony for a few seconds before he ran his hand from his hip over his arse and up his back in a soothing gesture before he gently but firmly pulled the orange dildo from Tony’s arse. Tony whined as his arse clenched emptily in need.

Steve didn’t even need to test Tony with his fingers to know that he was ready; he could see that Tony was wet enough to take him, and immediately took hold of his cock to guide himself into Tony’s waiting hole.

Because of the serum, Steve could just keep on fucking Tony as soon as his knot went down, having enough stamina and no recovery period that he fucked Tony until his heat dissipated fourteen hours later. Tony was so sore he could barely get up and pull on one of the spare sets of clothes he kept in his workshop. Steve was larger than his biggest dildo and he’d fucked Tony with a lot of enthusiasm until he’d finally rolled off of him not ten minutes ago.

Tony was just pulling his shirt over his head when Steve said “That was really good, we should do this more often.”

“Do what more often? I can’t change when my heats come.” Tony said.

“Heats aren’t the only time that Alphas and Omegas can enjoy themselves.” Steve said.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll start on birth control tomorrow.” Tony said, the sarcasm he’d intended not coming through due to his exhaustion.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Steve said, he was still lying on the cot and didn’t see Tony wince when his words hit him.

Tony bit his lip and just nodded before he said “Sure.” to Steve. Tony turned to face the other way before he said “JARVIS, synthesize a prophylactic and douse the lab, please.”

“Of course, sir.” The AI answered. The lab was immediately doused with the same scent that had been release when Steve opened the door earlier, and a syringe was provided by JARVIS next to Tony’s main computer terminal with actual screens. Tony grabbed it up, pulled up his shirt and injected himself with the contents of the syringe.

Tony headed to the door and, just before opened it and exited, said “If anyone asks, please tell them you helped me out of my suit after giving me that lecture you started with when you came in. And get to a shower before anyone realises what’s happened.” He paused before he added in a softer tone of voice “I’m sorry that I wasn’t my best today during the fight.”

Tony left with a last instruction to JARVIS to clear up the windows and exit lockdown after Steve was dressed and ready to leave, and to douse him again if he took too long and the cover scent faded too much. After JARVIS confirmed his order Tony left his workshop and headed to his room where he showered and scrubbed himself clean of the bodily juices from both him and Steve that was left on his body. He didn’t have to worry about the cot in his workshop, having long ago programmed DUM-E, Butterfingers and YOU to strip the bed and wash the linens in the workshop before making the bed again.

After he’d showered, Tony climbed into bed and cried himself silently to sleep. He’d been reminded once again that he wasn’t valuable to others, but useful for their own means.


	4. CHapter 3

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was swallow down a couple of painkillers to dull the pain enough that he wouldn’t wince when moving around. Once they had taken effect, he headed out of his room and to the kitchen which was blessedly empty. He sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, knowing it was all he would be able to stomach for at least a few days. He didn’t have enough energy to make breakfast for everyone as he usually did, and just concentrated on not falling over as he ate his toast.

He was almost done with his toast and second cup of coffee when Steve came into the room. On his way past Tony, he put his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, in a show of ownership, a gesture that was usually shared between mated pairs. When Steve’s hand made contact with his skin, Tony stiffened up, but didn’t shake him off as he wanted to.

As Steve poured his own coffee, Tony finished what was left of his breakfast before getting up and saying “I’m going to be away for a week, if there’s an emergency, and you need Iron Man, call me and I’ll be here within half an hour. JARVIS is already repairing the suit, and it should be fine by tomorrow morning.”

“Alright.” Steve said, he couldn’t exactly tell Tony that he wasn’t allowed to leave. “When are you going?”

“Just as soon as I’ve told the others.” Tony said, just as they were coming into the kitchen, Thor having woken the other three as he walked down the hall from his room.

“Told us what?” Natasha asked.

“I’ll be away for a week. I’ll be available if the Avengers are needed, but for nothing else.” Tony said.

“Okay, why?” Clint asked.

“Just because.” Tony answered.

As all the others sat down at the table for breakfast, Tony left the kitchen and headed to the roof, where he was taking a small aircraft to his childhood home. Once there, he took his car and drove to the boarding school Michelle was enrolled at to pick her up. She was waiting on the front steps of the school, and jumped into the car as soon as he stopped it. She threw herself over the middle of the car and hugged him tight. “Hi, Daddy.” His eight year old said.

“So, what do you want to do today?” he asked as he held her tightly to him.

“Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?” she asked.

“Of course we can.” He said, waiting until she’d sat back and put on her seatbelt before he pulled away.

Once at the zoo, he donned a hat and sunglasses, and exchanged his wallet for another, in which he had ID that served as proof that he wasn’t Tony Stark, but Theodore Smith instead, having found that when he was out with his daughter the best way to get the press to leave him alone was by providing proof that he wasn’t Tony Stark.

They spent a lovely day at the zoo, looking at all the animals and learning about their habitat and traits that were unique to each breed. They visited the petting zoo, and the reptile and arachnid houses. Michelle quite liked the big cat enclosures and they spent a while longer there than at the other animals. By the time they left that afternoon, Michelle was so tired that she fell asleep in the car on their way home and Tony had to carry her into the house. He tucked her in on the couch in the living room, and went to the kitchen to cook something light for dinner.

Michelle woke up in time for dinner, and they sat on the couch after having eaten to watch some television together. The rest of their week was spent enjoying the time they had together doing whatever they felt like before Tony had to take her back to school and had to head back to the city himself. In the car on the way there, Michelle asked “Daddy, you work with the Avengers, right?”

“Yes, I do. They all live in the tower with me, too, where I wish you could live.” Tony said.

“Can I meet them sometime? We’ve got a project on Captain America for the end of the year, and I think that if I met him I would have the best project in all of the class. And I really want to meet the others too!” she said hopefully.

“I’ll think about it, Baby.” Tony said.

“Okay.” Michelle answered, voice softer now, that sentence usually meant no in her experience.

When they reached the school Tony walked her inside and hugged her tightly before she headed to her dorm to put the stuffed animal she’d gotten at the zoo on her bed. Tony watched her until she was out of his sight with a last wave before he headed back to his empty house, where he tidied up and locked up before he headed back to the city.

“So, how was your week?” Bruce asked as he joined Tony in the living room.

“It was really nice. I had a lot of fun.” Tony said with a smile.

“So, was it spent with a girl?” Clint asked, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Yes, it was. But not how you think.” Tony said.

Of course no one believed him, but that wasn’t Tony’s problem. His only problem was worrying about his daughter’s safety. He was trying to figure out a way that his daughter could meet the rest of the Avengers without her being in any sort of danger or letting it be known that she was his own flesh and blood. If anyone should know that he had a daughter, he knew that she could be taken away, or that they would use her to threaten him into doing whatever they wanted him to do, good or bad, and he’d do it to ensure her safety and get her back.

They watched a couple of movies, Tony bantering back without paying a lot of attention, keeping his focus on the problem of how to introduce his daughter to the other Avengers. He finally decided that he’d thought of a plan that would keep her safe and her identity hidden after the second movie and excused himself to head off to his workshop.


	5. Chapter 4

He wasn’t there for more than an hour before Steve came down to find him. He’d started designing some upgrades for his suit; that would ensure that he would have more firepower, and could therefore stay in battle longer in the future. He’d never before stopped what he was doing in his workshop unless it was just something to keep himself busy with, but when it was something that could be volatile, or that he deemed to be important such as improving his chances of protecting others, he didn’t stop his work. This time was no different, and he kept on shifting things around to try and get just a little more space so that he could add an ammunitions cache somewhere in his suit that would feed into the shoulders from where they were shot.

Steve came up behind Tony, where he was standing at his holographic table, and wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony could feel that Steve was scenting around him to try and find out if he or Clint had been telling the truth. “I didn’t sleep with anyone.” Tony told him, firmly.

“That’s good.” Steve said before he asked “Did you start on birth control like you said?”

“Yeah, I got them while I was away.” Tony told him.

“How long before they’re in effect properly?” he asked.

“Another week.” Tony said.

“So we can’t?” Steve asked, rocking up against Tony’s backside to indicate what he meant. Tony had known from the start that that was all Steve would – could – want from him, but was still somehow hurt by it. He bit his lower lip, and shook his head, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to speak past the knot in his throat. “Okay.” Steve said, nuzzling at the side of Tony’s neck before he let him go and left his workshop.

As soon as Tony was sure that he was alone, he had JARVIS lock the door, but didn’t have the windows be made opaque. “JARVIS, we have to get started on a collar for me, to make sure that I don’t get mated without proper discussion.” Tony said.

“Of course, sir. What materials would you prefer?” JARVIS asked.

“I think thick leather is best for the top layer, with some sort of material for the bottom layer, you know I’ve never done well with leather against my skin.” Tony said.

“Of course, sir. I shall order some to be delivered tomorrow.” JARVIS said.

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Tony said. He knew that it wasn’t impossible to be mated outside of a heat, and that if his track record was anything to go by that he would be one of those cases if he didn’t take precautions. He already had the relevant shoulder and neck measurements for his needs for his suit fabrications, so he went directly into the designing of how he wanted it to look.

He got a few hours’ sleep before JARVIS let him know that the materials had arrived and that he could get to work on the collar. He grabbed a cup of coffee and locked himself in his workshop. He’d long ago made a mould of his upper chest and shoulders, and used that to mould the leather of the collar so that it would sit snuggly and not shift easily out of the way to leave him vulnerable.

He layered the leather double, to ensure that it would be enough before he started on the material that would sit against his skin. He sewed patterns into it that only he would know the meaning of. An image of a tiger, for when he and Michelle had gone to the zoo. A rattle, for when Michelle was a baby and the only toy he could get for her for months was the rattle. The image of a circuit board for his love building of machines. An image of Captain America’s shield, as a reminder to himself that he’d been infatuated with the idea of the hero for so long, and an image of Captain America’s cowl to show that he was just as infatuated with the man he’d come to know. And to remind himself of what he was he sewed in the A with the O starting at the ends of the horizontal line of the A, just large enough to touch the top point of the A. This sign had become symbolic of the stereotypical way Alphas saw Omegas, as only good enough to be impaled on their cocks.

Tony had always known that the symbol was a true representation of him; his father had made sure that Tony knew it, had displayed it in places that Tony was sure to see them in the house, but other people weren’t. He sewed it all together and put it on to test if it would fit underneath his suit without causing discomfort. As soon as he was sure that it wouldn’t be in his way, he sewed the shoulders together. He’d created a zip that was so small and strong that it wouldn’t be noticed when it was done up and wouldn’t tear apart. This zip he installed on both sides of his neck, so that he could fold the collar down so that it rested on the rest of the collar that encased his shoulders and could be hidden by the clothes he usually wore.

He started wearing it permanently as soon as he was sure that it was perfect. His stitches were evenly spaced and both decorative and sturdy. The leather he’d had JARVIS order was the same shade as Steve’s motorcycle jacket and the stitches were done in red. The material that sat against Tony’s skin and was visible when the neck partitions were folded down, was the same dark blue as Steve’s Captain America uniform, and the designs he’d stitched on the blue material of the shoulder partitions were done in stark white that stood out against the blue.

He didn’t respond when JARVIS commented on the colours of the collar representing everything that was most iconic of Steve’s wardrobe. He admitted to himself silently that he knew that it meant he already belonged to Steve.

When Steve came to his workshop again a week after he’d come back from visiting with Michelle, he wasn’t surprised. When Steve realised that Tony was still busy working on something that couldn’t be interrupted, he did surprise Tony by sitting down on the cot and producing a sketchbook and pencil from somewhere and started to draw. When Tony finished up with what he was working on it took Steve barely thirty seconds before he had put the sketchbook down and was standing right behind Tony before he could even turn around.

Tony bit his lip and closed his eyes before saying “JARVIS, heat protocols.”

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS replied as he heard the door lock and knew that the windows had turned opaque and the ventilation system had rerouted itself immediately. The newest addition to the heat protocols as he’d called it was the collar that lifted itself out of the neck of his shirt and fastened securely around his neck as he turned around to face Steve.

“Do you wear this all the time?” Steve asked, as he stared at the leather now around Tony’s neck.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Steve asked as he took off his own shirt.

“To prevent accidental bonding. I’m very unlucky where my gender is involved, and I’m certain that I’d be one of those few that are susceptible to bonding even when I’m not in heat. I’ve never heard of anyone that was happy in an accidental bond.” Tony said.

“Are you afraid that I’d try to bite you?” Steve sounded affronted by the insinuation. This time it was Tony’s shirt that was removed.

Tony shook his head and said “Accidents happen. You don’t deserve to be stuck with me if it happens by accident.”

“Why do you smell like an Alpha when you’re not in heat?” Steve asked as he took off his trousers, followed by Tony’s while he answered.

“Dad sent me to a gender reassignment facility when I first presented.” Tony didn’t go into more detail than that.

Seeing that Tony wasn’t even halfway hard, Steve reached behind Tony to probe his hole, finding that he was only slightly damp. He picked Tony up and carried him over to the cot, where he put him down and gave some attention to his cock to get him aroused some.

Since Tony presented he’d only ever taken himself in hand once, and was caught by his father, who made sure to berate him so cruelly and completely that Tony had never been able to forget that what he did was proof that he was a cock slut and that Howard had known that his Omega bitch of a son would turn out to be a cock slut, because it’s not like he could be anything even close to normal. He could never touch himself for anything other than cleanliness and bathroom needs after that. His reputation with the ladies was all talk with nothing to substantiate his claims.

As soon as Tony was hard, Steve switched his attentions from his cock to his hole, where he inserted two of his fingers to start working Tony open further when he found that he was wet enough. It didn’t take Steve long before he deemed Tony to be stretched enough and was sure that he had produced enough slick that he wouldn’t hurt Tony with dryness. He flipped Tony over and pulled his arse up into the air before he entered him in one steady movement, giving him a moment to adjust before he started to really fuck him.

Steve fucked him through two orgasms before he withdrew from his body, his come running out of his hole in thick hot dribbles. Tony just stayed where he was, biting back the tears that stemmed from knowing that Steve using his body to satiate his lust was the best he could ever hope to get from the super soldier, and that he should be happy that the super soldier deemed him good enough to be that much.

When Tony was sure that he had himself back under control he got up from the bed where he was sprawled and grabbed up an almost clean rag that he used to wipe Steve’s come from where it had dripped down his thighs before he pulled his clothes on again. Steve used the same rag to wipe himself with, got dressed and left the workshop, JARVIS automatically sprayed him with some scent or another as he left.

Steve visited Tony in his workshop every couple of days or so, sometimes he didn’t touch Tony at all so that others would believe that he was just bonding with another one of his teammates the best way he could. Most times he just fucked Tony until he’d come in him at least twice.


	6. Chapter 5

Tony had had two heats since Michelle had brought up the topic of meeting the other Avengers before he could manage to put his plan into action to bring her to the tower for a visit. He’d picked her up from school for a holiday visit and flew her to the tower as soon as they reached their house, where he’d already packed a bag of things for her and she just needed to add whatever she thought Tony had forgotten.

“Now, Baby, you have to remember that you can’t call me Daddy, or you could be in danger, so you either have to call me Tony, or Mister Stark. I’d prefer Tony, though.” He reminded her in the plane as they entered city airspace.

“I know, Tony. I’m the daughter of one of the maids that clean the house and keep it ready for when you go there. We stay there because it is so big and empty and there are more than enough rooms that were allocated for staff when it was built. You’re bringing me to meet them because you’d promised my mother that you would, next time you had a chance when I didn’t have to be at school, because you though it would be interesting to see how the rest of the Avengers would react to a little girl.” She said, using his given name as she’d been instructed to do for this trip and showing that she remembered their cover story.

“Right. You’ll be sleeping in my room because your mother asked me to keep you close just in case something happens at the tower and she’d never met any of the other people there and so don’t trust them to take care of you.” Tony added.

“I’ll remember, Daddy. I love you, and I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour.” She said.

“I love you too, Baby. I just worry about you.” Tony said as they landed.

The team was out on the landing pad within minutes of him touching down, before he’d had enough time to shut the aircraft down properly. Michelle kept her door shut tightly, with the handle in the lock position, until Tony had shut down the aircraft entirely, had exited and was waiting just outside the door. When she opened the door and got out of the aircraft she hear Clint ask Tony, only half-jokingly “What did you do, Stark? Did you abduct a kid now, just to prove that you could?”

“What!? No!” Tony said quickly, before he reached back for Michelle, who put her hand in his as soon as it was close enough, and pulled her to his side. “Guys, this is Michelle. Her mother asked me to bring her for a visit, because they’re doing a project on Cap in school.”

“So, how did you meet her mother?” Natasha asked.

“She’s been working for me for years; she looks after my childhood house for me, when I’m not there.” Tony says.

“Well, why don’t we head inside and grab some lunch?” Bruce joined the conversation. “We can do introductions while we’re eating.” He led the way back inside and to the kitchen, where it seems that the others had just started preparing a lunch of noodles, chicken and vegetables.

Tony helped Michelle onto one of the barstools at the counter where they usually had lunch when they shared the meal as a team and joined the others in preparing the meal. As Clint was stirring the chicken that was frying on the stove Tony took a sniff and asked “Did you add rosemary to the chicken yet?”

“Yeah, first thing I add to chicken, before it even goes in the pan.” He answered.

“Is there any chicken left in the fridge?” he asked, as he headed over to check for himself.

“Yeah, I only used half of it, thought we could use the rest tomorrow night.” Clint said.

“That’s good.” Tony mumbled, as he took one of the smaller chicken breasts from the container Clint had stored the rest in before closing the fridge and heading over to the island to start cutting the chicken into strips.

“Why are you cutting up another one, there’s still enough chicken for all of us.” Clint said, as if it was impossible that there wouldn’t be enough food even if five more people showed up to join them for lunch.

His sentiments weren’t unfounded, because with Steve, Bruce, and usually Thor in residence, whenever the team ate together enough food was made for a team three times the size of the Avengers. Steve’s metabolism being four times faster than normal meant he ate that much more food, and more often than the others on the team. Thor, they assumed due to his different biology, also had an enhanced metabolism, and often ate the same amount as Steve did, but not always. The person they didn’t expect to also eat that much, was Bruce. Because of the massive amounts of energy he expended when he hulked out, his metabolism had also speeded up, and he usually had three servings of whatever they were eating. Tony’s question and subsequent actions had Clint feeling as though Tony thought he wasn’t making enough food for his team.

Tony was quick to explain, because the only times there were ever leftovers were when Clint was cooking. “It’s not that; Michelle is allergic to rosemary, can’t even touch the stuff with her hands or she goes into anaphylactic shock.” Tony said, as he grabbed one of the small saucepans that were only used when a member of the team was cooking an individual meal, or in the three super metabolisms’ case a snack, and started frying up the now cut chicken.

Michelle was just watching the Avengers in silence as Bruce stirred pasta on another stove, while Steve and Natasha were cutting up various vegetables and chucking it into a big bowl that stood between them.

“Anything else she’s allergic to?” Steve asked, as he dumped the last of the carrots into the salad and reached for the cucumber that was to be added next.

“No, nothing else.” Tony said, adding a few spices to the chicken, then turning it to a low heat and covering it with a lid before he headed back to Michelle. He picked her up off the chair, glad that he could still do it thanks to Iron Man keeping him fit, and carried her out of the kitchen saying “Let’s go wash your hands, kiddo.”

When they were halfway down the corridor to Tony’s bedroom, Michelle leaned closer to Tony and said softly “They’re kind of scary, Daddy. Do you really fight with them?”

“Yes, I really fight with them. Any they don’t really know what to do when there’s somebody around that they don’t know, they’ll relax in a while.” Tony told her.

They washed their hands, and returned to the kitchen, where the Avengers had started to put the dishes together while they were away. The pasta and chicken had been tossed together in a large bowl, and a stack of plates was sitting next to the two bowls that held their lunch. When Bruce noticed they were back he said “We left some pasta in the pot, didn’t know how much would be needed so we left a Thor sized serving.”

A Thor sized serving was enough to feed a family of four, Tony knew. “Thanks, guys.” He said as he put Michelle back on the chair and headed over to the stove where a second, smaller bowl had been placed. He scooped some of the pasta into the bowl, and added the chicken, dumping the leftover pasta into the Avengers’ serving bowl, that Natasha mixed in quickly. “For future reference, kids only need about a fifth of a Thor sized serving of pasta for a meal.” Tony said, as he out the smaller serving bowl on the table close to Michelle and added a serving spoon.

“Did I hear somebody say my name and meal?” Thor’s voice called from the elevator.

“Hey, Thor! We’re in the kitchen!” Steve called as they started dishing food onto their plates. When Thor entered the kitchen he added “We’re just about to start lunch.”

“Fantastic.” Thor said, already heading over to grab a plate. When he looked up while waiting for the others to finish serving themselves, he noticed Michelle. “Whose child are we looking after and for how long?”

Tony had dished his food first and was now standing next to Michelle, dishing some of the pasta and chicken dish onto her plate before he held it out over the counter at Clint who was getting some salad onto his own plate. As he waited for Clint to dish salad onto Michelle’s plate he answered Thor’s question the same as he’d answered the others. When he was done Clint asked “How much salad?”

“Same as for you.” Tony said.

“But Tony, that’s too much!” Michelle said; tone whiny.

“No, it’s not. I know for a fact that you don’t eat enough vegetables while at school, so we’ll feed you some extra!” Tony told her, sternly. “And don’t take candy from them every time they offer it to you.” He added, gesturing to the others.

“Yes, sir.” Michelle said. She knew he was just telling her that she wouldn’t get away with being naughty this week even if they were pretending that he wasn’t her father.

“Tony, you didn’t say how long she’ll be staying?” Bruce asked.

“If all goes well, she’ll be staying a week.” Tony said. Michelle beamed at him in happiness, having thought that she’d be staying a day or two, and then they’d be heading back home.

The conversation during lunch was the normal sort of talk they had whenever they did anything as a team. Bruce asked some questions about how one wound or another was healing, talking to Tony about science a little or with Clint about their shared TV preferences. Natasha strategized with Clint for their next mission and shared training tips with Steve. Steve and Thor talked about what technology they’d figured out last, and what they’d figure out next. Mostly Tony kept to himself, making sure that Michelle was eating her vegetables, and eating in silence, answering whatever question was asked of him with the attitude people expected from him.

Halfway through the meal, Michelle asked for juice, so Tony headed back to the fridge and cupboards. He took out enough glasses for them all, and placed a glass in front of everyone; followed by using a tray and pouring each of them one of three flavours of fruit juice, as he knew each of them preferred, and placing a large jug of water on the table, for when the juice was finished. When he’d replaced the jugs of juice in the refrigerator and had sat back down again, Michelle murmured a thank you to him as he continued eating. He smiled at her and ran a hand over her hair.

When the meal was done, each of them loaded their dishes in the dishwasher, Tony taking care of his and Michelle’s, and headed out to the living room to watch a movie. “May I join them for the movie, Tony?” Michelle asked, as she finished her glass of water.

“Yes, you may. JARVIS, you know what she’s allowed to watch and what not, please restrict the choices to that.” Tony said as he tidied in the kitchen and watched her head to join the others.

He heard Clint complain about the movie restriction, and JARVIS answering that all movies watched in the tower for the next week would be age appropriate for children to watch. He heard as Michelle politely asked one of the assassins for a couch cushion from behind their back, he knew Tasha hogged them while they watched movies, and thank her politely when she received one. He heard as Steve picked the movie, on that showed while he was in the ice, as he did in an attempt to catch up to the times.

When he was sure that Michelle would be fine in the meantime, Tony washed and dried the pots and pans, and the serving bowls and utensils after he’d put the leftovers in the fridge, clearly marked which was which. By the time he’d wiped all the surfaces, the movie was halfway through and rather than join them, he grabbed a StarkPad and went about designing some arrows for Clint.

When the movie was over Michelle came to find him, and together they headed down to his lab where he worked on some blueprint or another, and she quickly finished her homework for the short holiday. They joined the group again for dinner, and played board games with them until it was time for Michelle to go to bed. Tony went with her, to tuck her in and stay with her until she fell asleep.

When Tony was sure that she’d fallen asleep, he went down to his lab, to tinker with his suit a bit, where he found Steve waiting for him patiently, drawing at his desk. He sighed internally and spoke to JARVIS “JARVIS, keep an eye on her for me, would you. Engage heat protocols and tell me if she starts getting up. I don’t want her to come looking for me. If something happens, she’s your top priority. You send a suit to build around her, and another to protect her, and you get her out to safety.”

When he was done speaking to JARVIS, Steve got up from his seat behind Tony’s desk and headed over to him, looking him up and down appreciatively. Tony bit his lower lip to keep his comments to himself and started shrugging out of his clothes. When he was naked, Steve approached him as he had a few times before, when he expected Tony to undress him. Tony got to work quickly, acquiescing to Steve when they were both naked and he pressed Tony up face first against the glass of his workshop.

He angled himself so that his arse was just right for Steve to thrust into and so that his cock wouldn’t rub painfully against the glass while Steve fucked him. Steve prepped him just enough not to tear anything and then fucked him slowly until he came. 

Tony's body had created more slick and had let his muscles stretch around the intrusion, so Steve working towards his next few orgasms was easier on Tony's body, even though he raced towards them at an incredible speed. As he pounded into Tony for his fifth orgasm, he angled himself to hit Tony's prostate with every other thrust, making him come onto the glass he was pressed against.

"While Michelle is here, let's meet up every second night, after she'd gone to bed." Steve suggested. Tony nodded as Steve pulled out of him and cleaned himself up with one of the clean rags lying around. Tony had noticed that his bots had taken to cleaning his rags more often and more efficiently when they had noticed that Stave was coming by often for this very reason, and that they were needed more.

As Tony went to reach for the rag to wipe the come that had started leaking from his hole, Steve wouldn't let go of it. "Why don't you get back to work?" Steve suggested before he grabbed their clothes off the floor and headed over to sprawl on the cot, where he'd dropped his sketchpad earlier. Tony headed over to the workstation with his suit and tried to ignore the sticky mess that was running down his legs as he went about improving his movability without compromising the safety that his suit provided to him.

After a few minutes he said "JARVIS, put on some music, please." Which was followed, gratefully by the loud music he preferred, that he used to block unwanted thoughts from his mind. When he was satisfied that he'd gained the mobility he was looking for, and had even improved a weak spot or two, he headed over to his other worktable, where he had a blue print for Natasha's Widow's Bite that he was trying to condense, improve and make safer for her. Her current pair periodically shocked her lightly, which slowed her reaction time and had caused a nasty cut on one mission.

When he was certain he'd memorised the blue print, he made some rudimentary sketches of what he was thinking of doing, before he headed over to where Steve was sketching something almost lazily. He reached for the rag that Steve had rinsed and hung over some scrap metal and wiped himself off as best he could before he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

He headed straight for his en suite bathroom when he reached his bedroom, where JARVIS already had the shower running. He made sure to use a bit more soap than usual and scrubbed more vigorously than normal to ensure that there would be no evidence of what had happened. "Did I miss anything, JARVIS?" He asked softly before he got out of the shower.

JARVIS answered just as softly "No, sir, all traces of Captain Rogers has been washed away."

"Thanks, JARVIS." Tony said as he stepped out of the shower and towelled dry. He got into his pyjamas and climbed into bed next to his daughter, who snuggled into his side immediately. "Door locked and sound proofed, JARVIS?" He asked.

"Of course, sir." Came the reply, before Tony and the AI wished each other good night.

Tony did not, in fact cry; but wept silently. When an Alpha wanted to show dominance over Omegas, other than mounting them, they often fucked the Omega full of come and had them continue with their tasks while the come leaked out of them as if to brand them as the Alpha's for a second time. It was an action that allowed an Alpha, and whoever they wished to show or prove it to, to see that the Omega was that Alpha's property. It was an action that wasn't used anymore because it was demeaning to the Omega.

For Tony it was an action that just reaffirmed that he was inadequate. It reaffirmed everything that his father had told him his whole life. It reaffirmed that he was nothing more than a toy for Alphas to play with. Steve hadn't even attempted to claim him through marking, only through come staining. Come staining was only used to mark an Omega temporarily, when the Alpha wanted an Omega to fuck on a regular basis, but didn't want to keep them.

The next morning, as every morning, he got up before everybody else, and prepared breakfast. He had the favourite breakfast of each member ready just as they made their way into the kitchen. Bruce came stumbling in, still half asleep, and received a large mug of coffee, and a stack of plain, syrup drenched pancakes. Natasha came into the kitchen fully awake and perfectly poised, as always, he placed a glass of orange juice and two small bowls in front of her. One with plain yoghurt and plain muesli, and one with assorted fruit. Clint entered the kitchen moments after Natasha, and got a mug of coffee, with a bowl of cereal. Thor came next, clad in only boxers, and received scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, fried tomato and mushrooms, hash browns, and a mug of coffee, and a glass of orange juice. When Steve came into the kitchen after his morning run, he received the same breakfast as Thor, his eight eggs were fried instead of scrambled.

When Michelle came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Tony was just plating up her breakfast of an egg on toast with some fried banana alongside her sliced egg. “What’re you having, Tony?” she asked.

“I already ate, kiddo.” Tony said. It wasn’t technically true, but it wasn’t false either. He’d had the first pancake, when he made them for Bruce, as he always had. He always ate the first one he made, to ensure that they would be perfect. When he dished out the yoghurt for Natasha, he always licked the spoon clean that he measured out her breakfast with.

While the others ate, he started on the dishes, and cleaning the counter that he’d used. The first pot of coffee was finished by the time he’d poured enough for each of the other Avengers, so he rinsed the pot, cleaned out the filter and started a new one. As she ate, Michelle sat watching those around her again. Natasha and Clint finished with their meals first, as their meals were the smallest, and headed towards the elevator as soon as they’d eaten the last bite.

When the others were finished with their breakfast, they headed back to their rooms to shower and get ready for the day. Michelle finished just before the other three, and picked up her plate and juice glass, and took it to the sink, where Tony was still washing the dishes. She put them carefully on the counter next to him, then went back to the table to get Natasha’s and Clint’s. When the other three left, she stacked their plates on top of each other and carried them carefully to the counter, following with the cups and glasses they had used a moment later.

“Thank you, Michelle.” Tony said, when he noticed.

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” She whispered the last part to him.

“Why don’t you go shower and get dressed for the day, and when Captain Rogers comes out of his room, I’ll ask him if you can spend the day with him, see what he does every day?” Tony said.

Michelle nodded and scampered out of the kitchen, before she came back in not half a minute later and said “Thank you for the breakfast, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, Michelle.” He said, sending her a smile before she scampered off to shower and get dressed. Steve came back into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, as Tony was wiping off the table. “Steve, would it be possible for Michelle to go to work with you today? She’s doing a report on you for school, and she’d like to have some first-hand information about you to use for it. Would you be willing to look after her today?” Tony asked.

“Um, yeah, sure.” He said after a moment’s thought. He was going to be spending his day planning a rescue mission and training some new recruits for shield.

“I’ll just go tell her.” Tony said, and headed to his bedroom. Michelle was just tying her shoes when he came in, and obediently sat on the bed while he brushed her hair and braided it for her. “Now, Captain Rogers had agreed to take you with him for the day. I’m going to pack a couple of things for you to keep yourself busy with while you’re with him and get bored. Don’t make a mess of his space while you’re with him. If he asks whether or not you’re allowed to do something tell the truth! If he gives you instructions, or if he sets rules in place, you follow them. These bracelets will let JARVIS know where you are at all times. If something happens, you press this button, and two of my suits will come directly to you. One will surround you, and bring you straight here, while the other will protect you.” He showed her the button on the bracelets he was talking about, and then put them over her hands onto her arms. They tightened slightly so that they wouldn’t fall off.

Michelle waited patiently while Tony packed he backpack for her with crayons, pencils, paper, colouring books, and a notebook and pens. Lastly he added a StarkPad. “You all set?” he asked. Michelle gave him a hug before stepping back and nodding. “Good. Grab your jacket.” He said as he headed out of the door with her bag. Once back in the kitchen he added a bottle of water to the bag from the fridge and an apple, before he gave it to Michelle. “Right, she’s got some stuff in her bag to keep her busy if she gets bored. She usually eats lunch around twelve, and she’ll probably ask for sweets somewhere through the day. I usually give her a small snack then, if I’m looking after her for the day.” Tony said to Steve.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it. If I have any questions, I’ll call and ask you.” Steve said.

“Have fun.” Tony told Michelle, before he headed down to his lab.

At the end of the day, Steve didn’t need to call Tony at all, and Michelle behaved herself. She coloured and drew while Steve was planning for his next mission with some other agents, ate the food he gave her at lunch time in the SHIELD cafeteria, and watched avidly as he put the new recruits through their fitness exercises. He gave her a snack whenever he had one and made sure that she had a place in his office that she could draw or colour at. At the end of the day, his office looked exactly the same as it always did, with no evidence that an eight year old girl had ever been there.

When they reached the tower, and stepped off the elevator on the Avengers living floor, she turned to Steve and said “Thank you very much for taking me along with you today, Captain Rogers. I really appreciate it, even if no one at school will believe me.”

“You’re welcome, Michelle.” He said, and watched as she headed to the room she was sharing with Tony, where she dropped off her bag before heading to the kitchen. Tony, who was busy making dinner for the team, stopped what he was doing and accepted a hug from Michelle, before he went back to cutting up the vegetables.

“What can I do to help?” she asked.

“Will you please bring me three cucumbers from the fridge, and two lemons?” he asked. When she’d brought him the produce he’d asked for, she started to put the cut vegetables in a bowl that was already half full. She helped him to prepare dinner for the rest of the team in silence, and went to call the team from the living area where they had been watching a movie.

Tony made sure that Michelle saw him eating some of the dinner they’d prepared together and that she finished all her vegetables before she was allowed to amuse herself in the living room. As soon as the team had finished eating they headed for the living area, where Michelle had gone, to find that she’d set up a board game for them all to play. Once Tony had cleared the table and washed the dishes and wiped off the counters, he headed to the living room after all the rest, in time to see Michelle win at the game (Steve and Thor hadn’t had much practice at board games, Clint and Natasha found it to be surprisingly hard, and Bruce let her win to spare her feelings).

“Come on, off to bed with you.” Tony said, holding his hand out for her.

“But, it’s the holiday!” Michelle cried out, wanting to stay up later.

“That does not mean that you get to stay up all night. You have a bed time to follow, and you know that it is later than your normal bed time. There is no need to whine about it.” Tony said.

“Yes, but it’s only an hour later!” Michelle groused as she got up from where she was sitting at the table.

Tony got her settled into bed, and read her a story until she fell asleep. When he made his way back to the living area, the others had all also gone to bed, Natasha leaving a note that said for the week that Michelle was with them, they would all keep their work day child friendly, and that they were willing to take her with them any day. After he’d read the note he turned to go back to his room and join his daughter in slumber, but found that the game was left strewn all over the place, with pieces lying on the couch, the floor and the table alike.

He let out a sigh and gathered all the pieces, counting them to ensure that all the pieces were returned to the box before he put it away. Once he was sure all the pieces were in the box, and the box was stored away, Tony went to bed to lie awake until he dozed off at around three.

The rest of the week continued in the same manner, with Michelle going with a different Avenger to work each day. She kept watching the adults while they all shared the meals that Tony cooked for them. Each night they all did something else together while Tony washed the dishes, only joining the others at the end of the game(s). The last night, as he was walking her to the room they shared she asked him quietly “Why do none of them ever say thanks to you?”

“I don’t know, kiddo.” Tony answered, just as softly. Neither realised that Steve, with his serum enhanced ears, heard every word.

The next day, after breakfast was consumed and the aftermath was cleaned, Tony took Michelle back home. They stayed in his childhood home for the night, before he took her back to school. There she hugged him and said “Thank you for taking me to meet the Avengers, Daddy! Please tell them thank you again, that they took me with them to work with them.”

“Have a great term at school, sweetie. I love you.” Tony told her.

“I love you too! Bye!” she said, then ran into the school to drop off her bag before lunch, to tell all her friends that she’d spent the week with the Avengers, with photos to prove it.

Tony decided to spend another night in his childhood home just reading a book, before he headed back to the tower the next day. He reached the tower just as the team sat down to lunch, and when he grabbed a bowl to dish up some of the soup and grab a slice of bread, the pot was empty, the only slice of bread left was the end slice (which he didn’t eat), and everybody was slurping away happily at their soup.

Tony sighed silently, put his bowl back in the cupboard and started cleaning the kitchen. He was really feeling his true gender these days. He felt as though he spent half his time cooking and cleaning in the kitchen, a third of the time tinkering on his inventions for SHIELD, or for the other Avengers, and the remaining sixth of his time he spent bent over or pressed against one surface of his lab or another by Steve.


	7. Chapter 6

The first time Steve came to his lab, after he’d returned, neither of them said a word to the other. Tony knew what was expected of him in any case. As soon as Steve came into the lab, and engaged the correct protocols, Tony started taking off his clothes. Steve had him ride him on the cot for an hour before he finished with him. Once they’d wiped themselves clean, and was dressed again, Steve pulled small gift bag from his trouser pocket, placed it on the work table next to Tony, and left the lab still without saying a single word.

It was a bracelet, one that had been his mother’s that had been stolen when Tony was still little. He remembered Howard telling him about it once. Each time that Steve came to Tony, to enjoy his body and release some stress, he left a gift for him. Some of them were pictures Steve had drawn himself, others were things like books, or once even a preserved flower. Each one, Steve left on the work table next to Tony, which Tony opened in the lab, examined it, and then stored it in another drawer in the wall. Each present made Tony feel dirtier than the last.

About three months after Steve had started giving Tony the gifts, he gave Tony a stuffed bear with a diamond studded watch around its middle. Tony couldn’t take it any longer, and as Steve put the bear on the work table, he said “You can stop giving me things.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

Tony kept his voice soft, trying to hide the pain he was in when he answered “I’d rather be your plaything than your paid whore.”

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Steve asked, with a laugh in his voice.

“You don’t need to pay me with gifts when you come here. It’s not like I’m asking anything of you for it.” Tony said.

“I still don’t understand what you’re talking about, Tony.” Steve said.

“I’m saying that you don’t have to give me anything to use me. I’m not a whore.” Tony was proud of himself for keeping his voice soft and plain.

“I’m not using you, and I’m not paying you in gifts!” Steve said defensively.

“JARVIS, pull up a screen with all the times Steve came in here in the last three months, then pull up the list of gifts he’s paid me with where ever they fit in.” Tony said, softly.

“Yes, sir.” The AI said, as a screen appeared on the wall with all the relevant dates. JARVIS decided he could subtly put in his two cents and added a third column between the other two; one that included the number of Steve’s orgasms compared to Tony’s. Tony hadn’t even thought about the fact that it averaged at about one orgasm for Tony to Steve’s seven, most nights he didn’t orgasm at all, while Steve orgasmed at least three times.

While Steve just stared at the list on the wall in stunned silence, Tony headed out of the lab with a mutter to JARVIS “Have Butterfingers put it with the rest of them, JARV.”

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS answered.

A spluttering Steve caught up with him when he was almost at his room, and grabbed his arm to stop him. “They’re not in payment, Tony! They’re in gratitude!” Steve told him.

Tony shrugged him off and said “It doesn’t matter what you call them, they are still in reciprocation of you using me. Rather just use me, it’ll save you the money.” And he entered his room, and gently closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

In the past couple of months, Tony had become more withdrawn than he’d ever been in his life. He no longer showed up at events flamboyantly, got piss drunk and wreaked havoc. Instead he arrived in sedate black cars, drank only a glass or two of wine or champagne, talked to all the right people at the function, and left when it was socially acceptable to do so, alone and via the same sedate black car he’d arrived in. He no longer spent his days getting drunk, and creating dangerous gadgets in his workshop with no plan; now he spent most of his days taking care of the other Avengers, and planning improvements to their weapons meticulously, before he carefully constructed them, tested them out while wearing one of his bulkier Iron Man suits for safety, and presenting them to the intended recipient silently and surreptitiously.

For the following couple of weeks, when Steve came to visit him in his lab, he ensured that Tony came as often as he did, pumping Tony’s cock in time to his thrusting against his prostate.

One night when Steve seemed to try setting a new record for amount of orgasms in one night, he kept pumping Tony’s cock even after the sixth time they’d come. Tony couldn’t take it anymore, ever since his father had caught him trying to masturbate that one and only time he’d never liked touching, or having his cock touched. When Steve just kept on pumping his cock he burst out “Just stop it, leave it alone, don’t touch it!” and he tried to pull Steve’s hand away from his cock by the wrist that he’d had clamped in his hands since his first orgasm was forced from him.

Steve, who’d thought that Tony was encouraging his hand on him, stopped all movement, his cock deep inside Tony. As Tony tried pulling Steve’s hand away, he squeezed all his muscles, contracting around Steve’s cock and pulling his orgasm from him unexpectedly. “What do you mean, Tony? Did I hurt you earlier?” Steve asked, once his orgasm had passed.

He’d finally released Tony’s cock, who immediately clamped his hands over his cock in a bucket to hide it away. “No, I hate it, it’s just there for peeing, okay?” he burst out, glad that Steve had him straddling his leg with his back to Steve’s chest.

“Tony, who told you that?” Steve asked.

“My dad told me, okay? So I know it’s true! You don’t need to lie to me, to tell me that my friend or whatever you thought was lying to me! He explained it all! I’m an Omega, I was made to give pleasure not receive it, boy Omegas don’t deserve pleasure.” Tony said. The last part was said in remembrance of when his father drilled it into his head.

“Oh, Tony!” Steve exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Tony could hear that Steve was still speaking, still saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing through his ears.

When he realised Steve was no longer speaking to him he asked softly “Do you want to go again, or are you finished?” to show what he meant he undulated his hips a little and squeezed the cock that was still buried in his ass.

“No, Tony. I’m done.” Steve said softly. He gently lifted Tony off of him and released him. Tony wiped up the come that had leaked from him, dressed and rushed back to his room. That night he didn’t even bother showering, but had Jarvis lock down his room and fell asleep curled up in the middle of the bed. Whatever broke while he was with Steve that night made him remember what Howard taught him while he was still alive.

When he woke up in the morning he was lying in a wet spot that he knew wouldn’t have been there if he’d cleaned up properly the previous evening. He made sure to strip his bed completely and to soak the sheets in his bathtub with too much soap to ensure he got rid of Steve’s scent. Then he got into the shower, still dressed, and soaped his clothes with as much vigour as he did his sheets before peeling them off and adding them to the tub. The last thing he did was to wash himself, even making sure that nothing of Steve was left inside him by gently probing his hole.

When he was done with his shower and dressed for the day he made his way to the kitchen, hoping that he would still have enough time to prepare everybody’s breakfast in time. He was shocked when he entered the kitchen to find Steve in front of the stove with a spatula in hand, looking after a frying pan, with obviously pancakes in them.

Tony just stared at the scene in front of him for a moment before he stepped forward and reached for the spatula Steve was holding. “I’m sorry, I’m up late. Here, give it to me and I’ll finish. You can go have your morning run, or just sit and I’ll get started on your breakfast. I’m sorry.” Tony said, quick and soft.

“I’ve already had my run this morning Tony. I was up early.” Steve answered, and turned a pancake when a beep sounded through the kitchen.

“I’ll finish this and start your breakfast then. Go sit, I’ll bring you a cup of coffee in a minute.” Tony was still trying to take the spatula from Steve.

“It’s fine, Tony, JARVIS is helping me to make sure I don’t burn the pancakes or take them out too soon. He helped me with the batter as well. Besides, I’m almost done with Bruce’s pancakes.” Steve said.

“Okay.” Tony said, reluctantly. He looked around for something else to do, and decided to prepare the crockery and cutlery that would be needed for Clint and Natasha’s breakfasts, so that he could just dish out their breakfasts when it was time. When that was ready he set to cleaning the counter and putting away the ingredients Steve had used.

When Bruce came stumbling into the kitchen, Steve put the plate of pancakes in front of him. He got a grunt from Bruce in thanks, before he frowned down at his plate. Tony glance his way from where he was putting the flour in the cupboard, and dashes to the correct cupboard, takes out the syrup and pours the correct amount onto Bruce’s pancakes while stretching as far as he could across the breakfast counter. As soon as the correct amount of syrup was on his pancakes, Bruce picked up his fork and started eating.

As soon as the two assassins/spies came into the kitchen Tony went to get their breakfast ready for him, but Steve stepped in his way. “Go sit down, Tony. I’ve got this.” He said gently. Tony didn’t know what to do with himself. He glanced between the fridge, the cupboard where the dry ingredients were stored, and Steve a few times, biting his bottom lip and wringing his hands before he nodded jerkily and sat down in Steve’s usual seat.

Steve followed the directions JARVIS projected for him onto the countertop, and placed the two’s breakfasts in front of the wrong person. They glanced at each other before they swapped and started eating. Steve got started on his own breakfast and Thor’s, while Tony sat chewing his bottom lip; he didn’t know how to handle himself in this situation. “What do you want for breakfast, Tony?” Steve asked him as he was frying up the bacon.

“Um, I usually just have the first pancake. It’s, um, it’s always a little burnt because it has to cook longer because the frying pan isn’t warmed up properly, so I eat that one.” Tony said, he didn’t really know how to answer that question.

He could feel the gaze of the others on him and was wringing his hands under the table where they couldn’t see it. “Well, would you like me to make some pancakes for you? Or would you like muesli and yoghurt like Natasha?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head for both options. He didn’t like plain yoghurt and didn’t want Steve to go through the trouble of having to make another batch of pancake batter. “How about the same as me and Thor?”

Tony kept his eyes on the table in front of him and softly said “Okay.” Steve finished cooking the breakfast he and Thor usually ate, he couldn’t get the eggs to fry nicely so he just scrambled his and Thor’s. He put three plates on the breakfast counter and started dishing out the foods, just as they heard the tell-tale sounds of Thor being awake. He was just about to add a second spatula full of eggs when Tony stopped him with a shake of his head. “That’s enough, thanks.” Tony told Steve when he paused.

With everything else that was added in heaping amounts to Steve and Thor’s plates, Tony made sure that he only got a spoonful of the fried vegetables, only one hash brown and rasher of bacon, and only half a slice of toast. He knew he wouldn’t eat most of it any way. It was too much.

Steve slid the plate to Tony, and Thor’s over to his when he arrived. He picked up his own plate and came around the counter to sit down, when he realised that there wasn’t an extra chair. When he thought about Michelle sitting at the breakfast counter eating with them, he realised that she’d been sitting on a bar stool that Tony must have dragged over from the other room for her. Steve frowned at his realisation, and Tony immediately jumped up, grabbed his plate and moved to the end of the counter, to stand there to eat his breakfast.

Before he touched his food with his fork he murmured “Thank you, Steve.” Only when Thor had started to eat, did Tony pick up some of the eggs and put them in his mouth. Even though he took as long as Steve and Thor to eat his food, he didn’t finish one element that he’d received. At least half of everything was left on his plate, if not more.

When his plate was empty, Thor looked to Tony’s and asked with a frown “Aren’t you going to finish your meal, Tony?”

Tony quickly finished the bite he had in his mouth as he shook his head and said “No, you can finish it, Thor.” as he slid the plate over to the Asgardian.

Thor just grunted and finished his breakfast for him. He kept his head down as he gathered up everybody’s dishes and took them to the sink. He could feel their eyes on them. He didn’t know what was wrong, and didn’t know how to fix it, to stop them staring at him. When he’d done washing the dishes and putting it all away he rushed to his lab.

“JARVIS, don’t let anybody in today, not even if they use the override codes.” He said, and started working as hard as he could on the weapons he’d been designing for the others, or the gadgets that would help them in the field, or even just something they would find useful in everyday life.

He finished the new pair of the Widow’s Bite he’d been working on for Natasha, and built a new pair of hearing aids for Clint, ones that wouldn’t hurt him if he wore them too long, and wouldn’t fall out if he moved wrong in a fight. For Bruce he’d been working on an armband that would stretch enough not to snap when he hulked out. It had a small pocket attached that could house a spare pair of trousers and a com unit for when he turned back to Bruce. That way he could let SHIELD know where he was and didn’t have to wait around naked until they showed up or someone took pity on him. For Steve, he’d been working on boots and gloves that had some protection in for when he kicked and punched his opponents, having broken more than one bone because of it, as well as a couple of weapons he could use to even the playing field when he was surrounded by a lot of who or whatever they were fighting against. For Thor, he’d tried again to make a com unit that wouldn’t short out two minutes into the battle, this pair he’d electrocuted with as high a voltage as he could generate and they were still working.

At the end of the day, he went up to the living floor, and made dinner for the team, a simple lasagne that didn’t take too long. He threw a salad together while it baked in the oven. When the others came to the dining area, he had the table set and ready, and was just waiting for the lasagne to finish in the oven, so he dished out the salad so long. He dished out nice big servings to all the others, asking if it was enough when he thought he’d roughly gauged their servings, and took the last few leaves of lettuce in the bowl with a couple of cucumber and tomato slices.

The timer on the oven _dinged_ , so he went to get the lasagne, taking the empty salad bowl back to the kitchen while he was going. When he served the lasagne to everybody he followed the same steps as with the salad, making sure his team mates had enough before he served the last piece – about the size of the palm of his hand – to himself. “Before you eat.” He interrupted softly just as they were all about to dig into their food, he reached onto the seat his place was in front of and pulled out the first box.

He handed it over to Clint and said “I know because JARVIS scans us all for injuries as soon as we get back, and he told me.” Then he reached for the next one, which he gave to Bruce “Always put this on your arm when you’re going out on a mission.” He reached for the next one “These ones won’t shock you, and they’ve got different settings.” He reached for Thor’s and said “There’s a couple in there, I built them after I tested the hell out of the prototype. It should withstand at least two or three battles each.” He reached for the last, and biggest box, that he handed over to Steve “It’ll help to keep your bones from breaking. There are instructions for the weapons inside the box.” He spoke softly to each of them as he handed their gift over.

They each looked at the box they’d received from Tony and then back at him. Tony raised his voice a little bit to be heard by all of them at once “I don’t know what I did, why you’re all looking at me like that today. It must have been something I did yesterday, but I can’t figure out what yet. So I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for whatever I did, and I’ll be more careful not to do it again.” Then he grabbed his plate and fork, and rushed down the hall to go eat in his room.

He didn’t catch the confused looks the rest of the team exchanged. They put aside the gifts he’d given them and started eating. They finished every morsel of their food before they took their gifts to the living area to open them. They all sat staring at the beautifully crafted gifts Tony had made for each of them. Natasha broke the silence “He didn’t do anything wrong. Why did he apologise?”

“I don’t know.” Bruce said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him apologise before.” Clint mused.

“I don’t think he’s ever apologised to any one before, as far as I know.” Natasha answered him.

“I think something is wrong with him, guys.” Bruce said.

“Why do you say that?” Clint asked.

“He hasn’t really spoken to anyone in about seven weeks, except to ask if he could get us anything else. His whole personality has basically changed.” Bruce said.

“He has also been around us much less during that time.” Thor added.

The team sat in silence for a while. Tony came into the room softly and started gathering the dinner dishes. He stacked up all the plates, put all of them and the cutlery in the lasagne dish, and took it all back to the kitchen, coming back for the glasses. “Tony.” Steve said, just as he’d reached for the last glass. He looked up so quickly that he missed the glass, and instead sent it tumbling to the ground where it shattered.

Tony gasped, then he rushed to the kitchen to deposit the glasses he had securely in his other arm and came back with a dustpan and broom. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you guys. I just wanted to get the dishes done.” He said, as he went down on his knees and gathered up the largest pieces of glass before he swept up the rest.

Just as he’d swept the last of the class into the dustpan, Steve was standing in front of him, and reached down to touch Tony on the head. “Tony.” Steve said again. Tony looked up at Steve, then he glanced at the others, who were all watching them. Steve only ever touched him like that when he wanted Tony to suck his cock. It didn’t happen often, Steve preferred fucking Tony, but sometimes he was only back at the tower for an hour or so, to grab some clean clothes or something like that, and there wasn’t time for him to fuck Tony, so he had Tony suck him off.

Tony took a deep breath to steady himself, and let it out, then he sat back on his haunches and opened his mouth slightly. Steve liked it when he used only his mouth on him. He liked it when Tony kept his hands to himself and he could control the depth and the pace. “No, Tony.” He murmured and reached down to lift Tony by the arms. When Tony was standing in front of him, he asked gently “What’s gotten into you?”

Tony shook his head and said “I know my place.” Then he bent up for the dustpan and went back to the kitchen, where he washed the dishes and put them away. From there he went directly back to his room. “JARVIS, what did I do wrong?” he asked, asking the help of his AI when he still couldn’t figure it out.

“You did nothing wrong, sir.” The AI answered.

“I must have, JARVIS, otherwise they wouldn’t look at me like that. JARVIS, please make sure that I’m not late with their breakfasts again. I think it was because Steve had to cook it that they’re angry with me. It’s not Steve’s job to cook, and I was late this morning, which means that Steve had to cook breakfast this morning. I can’t be late again, JARVIS.” Tony said.

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS could do nothing else but to agree not to allow Tony to be late again.

The next morning when he reached the kitchen at his usual time, Natasha was busy cooking Bruce’s pancakes. Tony was panicking, he didn’t know what it meant that someone else was once again doing what he saw as his job, and burst out “I’m sorry, Natasha. I asked JARVIS not to let me be late again, but he didn’t wake me up when you got up. He should have woken me up when you did so that I’d be ready with your breakfast. Please, I’ll get you your breakfast and you can eat while I finish Bruce’s.”

“Have a seat, Tony. What would you like for breakfast today?” she asked. He voice was firm, but not cruel.

“It doesn’t matter what I eat. You shouldn’t have to do my job just because I woke up a bit later than I was supposed to. I’ll do it, please.” Tony said. He was ashamed to admit to himself that he felt as though he could cry. “I’ll do my job.” He whispered.

“Would you like a couple of pancakes?” she asked, as though he hadn’t spoken.

“Just one, please.” He said softly.

“Do you want syrup or something with it?” she asked.

“No, thank you.” He answered. He moved to the breakfast counter to Natasha’s usual spot, to make sure the others had their proper seats. She slid a plate with a pancake over to him, with a knife and fork. “But, it’s not the burnt one!” he protested “I always eat the burnt one, so Bruce doesn’t get it on his plate. Don’t make Bruce eat the burnt one because I was bad, please.”

“Tony, you weren’t bad. You didn’t sleep later than I did, because I never went to bed, to make sure that I could cook breakfast for the team.” She told him.

“But it’s my job, and you need your sleep.” He said.

“It’s fine, Tony. Enjoy your pancake.” She said, turning back to the stove.

Tony ate his pancake in silence, and sat staring at his empty plate when the others arrived and received their breakfasts from Natasha. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his plate to meet the gazes of the others that he could feel on him. When Natasha was finished cooking and served her own breakfast Tony quickly moved from her seat. When they were finished with their breakfasts, Tony went about collecting their plates again and asked softly “Did I cook your food wrong? Or didn’t I give you enough? Or did I give you too much? If you tell me I won’t do it again, and you don’t have to worry about your breakfast not being right when I make it. I’ll make it right again.”

“You made our breakfasts perfect each time, Tony.” Natasha told him.

“Then why are you not letting me make your breakfasts?” he asked.

When nobody answered his question Tony quickly washed the dishes and put them away before he headed to his workshop with a soft “I hope you all have a good day.” to the team.

When Steve came down to Tony’s workshop that afternoon just before he was about to head up to get cleaned up and to start on the team’s dinner, Tony was shocked. These days, Steve only came to his workshop for one reason, so Tony put down what he was working on. “JARVIS.” He said, and heard the door to the workshop lock, and knew the windows were turning opaque. “I’m sorry, I’m not cleaned up. I didn’t expect you until this evening.” Tony said softly as he started taking off his shirt.

“No, Tony, that’s not why I’m here.” Steve said.

Tony just looked at him for a moment before her said “I don’t understand.”

“I want to know what’s going on, Tony.” Steve said.

“With what?” Tony was confused.

“With you. I want to know why you’ve separated yourself from us. Why you no longer go out into the public and cause scandals like you always did. Why you are always so quiet these days.” Steve said.

“Isn’t that what everybody wanted? I’m good now. Everybody was always moaning about how I cause a scandal every third day, so I’m not doing that anymore. Everybody was always complaining about how my music could be heard two floors down, so I don’t listen to it anymore. And I know that nobody on the team likes me and they didn’t want to have to deal with me, so I’m not forcing them to anymore. Isn’t it better this way?” Tony asked.

“Why are you so adamant that you should be the one to make our breakfasts in the morning? Why don’t you want one of us to do it?” Steve asked.

“It’s the best way I can help the team. I can make sure you guys eat well, and that your tech won’t kill you, or cause you to be killed in the field.” Tony said.

“Tony, we don’t want you to just give us food and tech. We want you to be our friend, to share stuff with us. To tell us if something is bothering you.” Steve said.

Tony shook his head. Everyone else in the was an Alpha, he was an Omega even if his treatment made it seem that he was an Alpha. “My place isn’t with all of you. My place is in the kitchen. Like I told you the other night, Steve, you don’t have to lie to me. I was being rebellious for that sake of it and it was expected of me, but I’m over that now. You showed me that Howard was right, I was just kidding myself.” Tony said.

“What do you mean, Tony?”

“I thought that I’d meet an Alpha that could stand me, and we’d fall in love, and so on. But it’s not for male Omegas. Howard told me, but I didn’t believe him. I thought that I could also get someone that would care for me, that it wasn’t just female Omegas that deserved to be happy. I know that being a male Omega isn’t normal. And I couldn’t even manage to change to a Beta at the reassignment facility when Howard sent me. I’m not normal. I know that it’s my place to make sure that if an Alpha likes me enough to use me, that I should make sure that they are happy. I’m supposed to make sure that they are eating healthy, and that their needs are met. I’m not supposed to have needs. And if an Alpha ever wants to breed me, I should give them healthy pups. I didn’t even ask if you want me to carry your children, I just assumed that you wouldn’t want me to have your babies. Being pregnant isn’t so bad. I’ll do it for you if you want me to, Steve.” Tony babbled.

“What do you mean, ‘Being pregnant isn’t so bad’? Have you been pregnant before?” Steve asked gently.

Tony panicked. Howard had always told him that he wasn’t supposed to have children, that he’d ruin them and that they’re probably be taken away from him. “Please, don’t take her away from me! I promise I’ll do everything you ask, just don’t take her away from me!” he pleaded immediately.

Steve pulled him into his arms and said “I promise no one will take her from you. Is Michelle your daughter?”

Tony nodded and said “Please. I always made sure that she was healthy. I made sure that she’s getting a good education, and she’s safe, and please don’t take her from me.”

“No one is taking her from you.” Steve said. He led Tony out of the lab and up to the living area of the Avengers. “Why don’t you go take a shower, and put on some nice comfortable clothes, then you can come join us here.” Steve said, turning him to face towards his room.

While Tony was in the shower, Steve, Bruce and Natasha prepared some hamburgers to eat, having had everything but the buns ready. When Tony emerged from his room, clad in a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms he was swept into the living room and made to sit down in front of the coffee table. Clint started making a burger first, adding all the trimmings, and adding a handful of crisps to the side, with some extra vegetables. When he was done with the plate of food he handed it to Tony.

Tony stared down at the plate of food in front of him for a minute before he stared at Clint with a frown and made a questioning sound. “I expect you to eat all of it.” was the only answer he got from the archer.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“Because we’ve noticed that you haven’t been taking care of yourself, and we don’t like that!” Clint answered. Tony nodded and started eating. When everyone had finished eating, Tony reached out to start gathering the plates, but Natasha quickly snatched them all up and out of the way and took them to the kitchen.

He just sat there staring after her. They wouldn’t let him cook the meals anymore, and now they wouldn’t let him clean up afterwards either. He knew that it could only mean one thing; they were showing him that they didn’t need him to do those things and that they didn’t need him around anymore. He was certain that they were going to tell him that they didn’t want him on the team any more either.

“Tony, we’re worried that you aren’t taking care of yourself. That you’re pulling away from us for no reason, and that you’re treating yourself badly. And it’s going to start showing physically very soon if you don’t improve.” Bruce said.

“I’m not treating myself badly. I promise! I’m not hurting myself, I’m sleeping more than before, and I’m not even drinking anymore.” Tony said.

“I’d like to give you a physical, to make sure that you’re healthy. That you’re not too malnourished and that you haven’t caught an infection of some sort.” Bruce said. “You haven’t been eating nearly enough these last couple of weeks, and you’re already thinner, and that can affect your immune system very badly.”

“I’m fine. I’ll eat more, if you want.” He said.

“Come on, Tony. If you want we can stay here, or we can go to your room.” Bruce told him.

Tony didn’t want to be alone, hoping that the examination wouldn’t be as invasive if the others were there with them, so he just took off his shirt, where he sat as an answer. He didn’t realise that he had bruises on his body from the previous evening. When the others gasped he looked down, and tried to pull his shirt back on to cover it, and the collar than none of the others had seen before.

“Who did this to you?” Thor asked.

When he didn’t answer Clint asked “Who hurt you, Tony?”

“I’m not – He didn’t – No one.” He stammered out, looking at them all and trying to cover himself with his arms.

“Oh, Tony.” Steve let out softly.

Bruce ignored his attempts at covering himself, easily moving his arms out of the way to inspect the bruises he could see. “I need to see your shoulders, Tony.” He said softly.

“What?” he asked.

“I need you to take off the collar.” Bruce told him. He glanced at Steve, before he reached up and pulled the collar over his head. He tried holding on to it, keeping it against his chest, but Bruce gently pulled it from his hands and put it on the coffee table behind him.

Steve sat frozen, staring at Tony with a look of shock on his face. Clint noticed there was something inside the collar and snatched it up to get a better look. “No, don’t.” Tony tried, but the archer was inversing the collar in order to see the designs that had been stitched to the inside lining.

“Tony, are you an Omega?” Clint asked when he saw the derogatory symbol.

“Dad sent me to a reassignment facility when I presented, but I’m too much of a freak and their treatments didn’t work on me. I smell like an Alpha unless I’ve got my heat, then I smell like the Omega I am.” Tony said.

Clint was still looking at the designs on the inside of the collar. “Have you had a kid?” he exclaimed when he noticed the rattle; it was the only one that he couldn’t figure out.

“Please don’t take her from me.” Tony immediately started begging again.

Steve started and finally did something other than just stare at Tony. “I promised that she wouldn’t be taken from you, Tony. I won’t let her be taken from you.”

“You knew?” Thor asked.

“Looking at these designs, I’d say that Steve is the reason Tony made the collar. The shield and cowl are both here. Also, the colours are all the colours that are associated with Steve and Captain America. The brown is like his jacket, and the red, white and blue.” Clint explained to the others.

“Tony, I’ll have to examine you completely, if this is how your torso looks.” Bruce said. Tony looked between the rest of the team and Bruce’s set expression, before he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. Bruce was in the process of standing up when Tony’s sweatpants dropped to the floor. “I meant we should go somewhere more private and then I would examine you.” Bruce said while the others averted their eyes quickly.

“Doesn’t matter.” Tony said quickly. “Just do it.” And he turned around and bent over, exposing himself like he had when he was examined that first day at the reassignment facility.

Bruce glanced back at the others before he completed his examination as quickly as he could and handed Tony’s sweatpants back to him. “You’re swollen and you’ve got a bit of tearing, so I’m going to recommend that you don’t have sex for two weeks, until it’s healed.” He told Tony.

“Tony, who hurt you?” Natasha asked again.

“No one hurt me. I’m fine.” Tony said softly.

“It was me.” Steve said. “I’m the reason Tony’s changed. I didn’t realise.” All the others burst out, wanting to know how and why and when. “Couple of months back, his heat started during a battle, and when I went to confront him he begged me to help him, and I did. Then when his heat was over, I said we should do it again. He said he’d start on birth control. He never said he didn’t want it.”

Clint interrupted “Tony, why did you sew these designs onto the collar?” and he pointed to the design of the shield and the cowl.

“Ever since I heard that he’d been saved from the ice and was alive, I knew that I belonged to him but that he’d never belong to me. He deserves better than me.” Tony said.

Everybody else just sat there staring at him. “Why did you make the collar, if you’d have been happy to be his?” Clint asked.

“I didn’t want him to be stuck with me if he accidentally bit me. He deserves a pretty girl that will make him happy.” Tony said.

“Then why did you go along with it all these months?” Clint asked.

“I knew it was all I’d ever have of him, so I took everything I could.” He said.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Steve said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I didn’t think that you wanted anything more from me.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“I mean that I want everything from you, Tony. I want you to be my mate, when you’re ready, and I want to have kids with you, and I want you to be happy.” Steve said.

Tony crawled over to him and cuddled into his side, to the surprise of everyone around him. “I want that too. Please?”

“Whenever you are ready, Tony.” Steve promised him.

“Can Michelle come stay with us? Please?” Tony asked, then added quickly “If you don’t want I’ll go back home to visit her like I’ve been doing.”

“She can come stay with us whenever she likes, Tony. You don’t need to ask my permission to have her over. Even if someone finds out about her, we’ll all protect her. You don’t need to worry about her safety.” Steve said.

They all sat in stunned silence, not quite believing what was revealed to them yet. After a while Steve reached out for Tony’s shirt. “Here, sweetheart, put on your shirt.” He said, handing it to the man. As soon as Tony had his shirt on again, Steve put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side.

For the next couple of months all of the Avengers made sure to include Tony whenever they were at home, whether they were watching TV together, or cooking, or even just telling each other stories about their lives. They coaxed him back out of his shell, so that he stopped hiding in his room or his lab. When he was working in his lab, the others often joined him there to keep him company. They helped him build his creations sometimes (mostly when he just needed an extra set of hands to hold something steady), but mostly they sat doing their own thing.

Michelle came to stay with them every third weekend, and each school holiday, all the Avengers piled into a quinjet and headed out to Tony’s childhood home. They all went to the zoo together, or to the park, or just spent the day at the house. They made sure to give Tony and Michelle some time alone to bond, but they also made sure to spend time with the two together.

Steve spent very little time alone with Tony, and refused to touch Tony sexually unless he’d asked for Steve to. The first time it happened was when Tony’s heat was approaching. He felt the tell-tale fever and overabundance of energy, and approached Steve when they were all lounging in the living area; some of them were watching the programme on TV, while others were reading, or fiddling with something or another. Steve was drawing when Tony stopped next to his chair. “Steve?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, Tony?”

“My heat is going to start tonight or tomorrow.” Tony said, his cheeks flaming. Steve just looked at him for a moment before he nodded to show he’d heard. Even softer Tony asked “Will you help me through it?”

“I’d be honoured to, Tony.” He answered. 

It was the first heat since Michelle had been born that Tony spent outside of a lab of his. Steve was gentle with him, slowly fucking him to draw it out, making sure that Tony came as much as possible, with as little stimulation to his penis as possible. Tony came to Steve each time his heat approached, and asked him to help him with his heat. During his heats, Steve started getting Tony used to the idea and the reality that he was also allowed, even expected, to receive pleasure.

During his fourth heat after the others found out that he was an Omega, Steve managed to have Tony beg him to let him come, with only a hand job. He refused to touch Tony’s hole, and didn’t allow Tony to touch it himself; gently stroking and pumping Tony’s cock until he came.

Somewhere between his fifth and sixth heat, Tony approached Steve one evening and asked him softly “Steve, will you make love to me?” Steve was even gentler with him than he had been during his first heat after he was exposed.

When his seventh heat came around, everybody was expecting Tony to approach Steve. What they weren’t expecting was for him to approach Steve with his collar in his hands. He stopped next to the couch Steve was sitting on, and offered him the collar. “I-I’m…If you -” he broke off.

“Are you sure, Tony?” Steve asked gently. Tony just nodded; he couldn’t get his mouth to work properly. Steve stood from the couch, gently cupped Tony’s face in his hands and kissed him.

The next day, Steve marked Tony as his own. When the press found out about it they were in an uproar. They couldn’t believe that Captain America had taken another Alpha as his mate. It was a little surprising for the other Avengers when Tony told the press to stuff it and to leave them to their lives.


	9. Epilogue

When they were ready for kids, and Tony knew that it would happen on the first try, he sent an empty suit out into the field one day. He controlled it from his lab, so that the fighting style was his, but at one point he let the suit get hit into the ground by the monstrous robot they were fighting, then he made a bit of a show of trying to get out of the way of the stomping boot, but not making it in time and letting the suit be crushed some. He made sure that the damage the robot could do to the suit like this wasn’t too much for someone to survive, and he retreated from the fight to his tower where there was medical attention available to those who needed it.

When the others were finished with the fight, they came back to the tower, where they all cleaned up and the team had dinner together. The next morning they all got up early and started to dress Tony up as though he’d been in surgery the whole night. When the press broke into his “recovery room” as they knew they would, Tony looked just awake enough to make a statement, saying that he would be back in peak condition in a week.

Steve interrupted him saying “However long it takes for Tony to heal and to go through the physical therapy that will be needed for him to be able to fight again is how long we will be away for. I will be available with the rest of the Avengers, should we be needed, but Tony will only be back when he is ready to come back.”

“So you wear the pants in the relationship?” one reporter almost sneered. Clint accidentally tripped that reporter when he was leaving the building, and Natasha’s knee was right where his face was headed.

Tony, Steve and Michelle moved to the Stark estate, with the Avengers coming to visit so often that they were almost staying at the estate instead of in the city. As Tony had predicted, they conceived within a week of starting to try for a baby. A couple of months later, they were the new parents of twin boys. Neither of them was named after a parent to honour them. They were each given unique names that he and Steve had chosen from a name book. They named them Douglas and Martin and told the press that they’d been adopted, along with Michelle.

They made sure that their children knew that they were their own children and that they were loved every day of their lives. They were happy with their three children, and lived most of their lives at the estate, away from the city where the press were located. All of the Avengers ended up living at the estate after a few years, with their mates and children.

The team was only called in for the worst scenarios these days, and were left relatively alone. They always made sure that their entire team came back in one piece.


End file.
